The hope Chronicles:Faces at the tree
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Hope is at the Tree when new faces come into view. Who are they, and what do they want?
Hope sat at the base of the tree beside Xerneas and Yveltal, as he was now the chosen guardian of the tree until his friends could free him.

"Hey Xerneas, what time is it?" Hope asked Xerneas.

"I do not know. Time is not a thing here at the Multiverse tree." Xerneas replied.

"And yet you went out to save a world and I hadnt gotten a role yet." Yveltal said.

"I'll tell you both one thing, it's not boring here. I can see everything from this tree. But something exiting needs to happen once in awhile." Hope said.

Two shapes then burst out from below, almost human. They flipped and switched positions, then rolled as a Yin/Yang symbol formed in midair. They landed and the shapes were revealed. One was a girl with red hair and stripe marks on her arms and legs. The other was a boy with blue hair and different element symbols.

"Finally! We found the three legendary guardians of the Multiverse Tree!" The girl said.

"And It only took us some stalking and hiding to do it!" The boy added. "You three gave us quite the run around. Now we will defeat you and prove our strength!"

"Who're you?" All three asked.

The pair fell on their faces then looked at hope. "Hey, wait. Youre Hope the Victor, aren't you? Blue Lantern color fighter?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Hope asked.

The two smiled.

"We've been waiting for a chance to have our strength tested against a hero! No more back hand comments from the others, we're going to the top!" The boy said.

"My name is Anima!" The girl said. "The genes of every animal in the world are in my body!"

"And my name is Evan!" The boy said. "Any element you can think of, i can become!"

"We change our forms with the touch of our hands together, never letting go of our bonds." Anima said, posing with her brother. "We fight as one, out powers not working without the other."

"Together we are… the Masters of the Twin Style of Ultimate color Fighting! Anima and Even, the New Wonder Twins!" Evan said.

"Color fighters? Especially for ones so young in age?" Xerneas said.

"Sure looks like it. They seem enthusiastic to say the least." Yveltal said.

"We challenge you, Hope the Victor, to a fight! Last man standing wins! No other rule!" Anima said.

"When this is over, the new age will have us at the top of it!" Evan said striking a pose with his sister.

(Cue: Street Fighter IV Sakura theme)

Hope then sat up from the tree. "Alright. Take your shots!"

"Right!" The twins said coming at hope. They each focused and then struck hope consecutively. Hope countered each strike, not even using his moves yet.

"Is he even taking us seriously?" Evan asked.

"No! He's just playing! We'll show him!" Anima said as the two were doing something.

"Hey, I'm not playing. Wait what are you…"

"Ultimate color Tadem Power… Activate!" The Twins said.

"Shape of… Armadillo!" Anima said morphing into a giant armadillo.

"Form of… Fire!" Evan said as his body was enveloped in flames.

"Combo attack! Mobile fire ball!" They both said combining and launched at Hope.

He dodged as they almost hit the tree.

"They barely have any control over where they're going. Time to end this. Ultimate Color Dragon fist!" Hope shouted blasting them both away and reverting them to normal with a single punch.

(end song)

"Aw man, we lost again!" Anima said. "This makes the 101st loss since we left the temple!"

"That much?!" Hope spoke out loud as the two collapsed.

"Why cant we win? We give it our all and yet we still lose and our back are on the ground." Evan said.

"Blazer was right. Maybe were just too young to do this yet. We'll never be as good as the others." Anima said sinking.

"Hey, dont feel bad. You two are great, but you all still need improvement. I learned the same lesson." Hope said.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway?" Evan asked.

"Well, you see…" Hope said.

A few minutes of explaining later…

"And so, Zygarde left me in charge of this tree until my friends find all his cells and rejoin all of them." Hope said.

Anima and Evan just stared gaping wide.

"That is…. AWESOME!" Anima said.

"You have to excuse her, she gets a little fired up when it comes to hero stuff." Evan said.

"I get it. She's energetic like most animals and youre cool and composed. Talk about Yin and Yang. Also, you guys watch the Wonder Twins?" Hope asked before realizing. "Never mind."

"Anyway Evan, who do you wanna challenge next?" Anima asked. "I'm think Jexi, no wait, Luffy, oh oh, maybe Erza!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Hold your horses!" Hope said. "I knocked you both flat on your faces and I didnt even use my other techniques. You two dont know how we heroes even fight."

"He's right." Xerneas said. "I've seen the heroes myself. They are brave warriors who risk their lives to protect the world's."

Yveltal flew down. "Take a look at these leaves. All of them represent a world of our multiverse. Some from Hope's Universe, others are from different ones all together. It's our jobs to allow certain ones to grow and prosper as well as cut them down when their time has come."

"Wow." Anima said. "Looking at all these leaves… we challenged so many of these worlds, and lost. Master Rain Bow said we were too young to start our own quest, so we just left."

"Wait. You mean to tell me that that you two have been world jumping... without even knowing why youre fighting all the heroes and never learning lessons?" Hope asked.

"Well sure. We dont fight to learn anything or even know why we fight. We just fight to prove we're the best." Anima said.

"And that children, is why you still have much to learn." Said a voice as all turned to see an old man with a canteen.

"M-Master Rain Bow!" The two said bowing.

"Ah. Nice to see you two. And this young man must be Hope." Rain said looking over at the three.

"Youre this famous Grandmaster all of the fighters were talking about?" Hope said. "I. Am. So Lucky!"

The voice of hope then echoed into a familiar ship with the heroes perking up.

"Did you hear that? Sounded like someone saying they were lucky." Rainbow said.

"Probably a sign that Hope's doing just fine." Applejack said.

"Focus people." Jexi said. "We need to head to London to begin the search for the cells. But we also got invited to witness a time machine revealing."

"Time travel. I cannot believe it." Sci-Twi said. "Do you guys have any idea how rare that is?"

"Believe it or not, we've actually traveled through time before." Nami said.

"Yeah. We went to Past Kadic….twice. And even back to when Luffy fought Shiki." Happy said.

"Hey, did any of you guys notice two shapes running into the castle during the battle?" Rainbow asked.

"Two shapes? I was too busy on keeping alive." Usopp said.

"It was probably a couple of soldiers running scared during the fight." Gray said.

Back at the tree, Hope had an Idea.

"Rain Bow. Why dont I take Anima and Even under my wing? They can join the team, and while I'm here, I can use the tree to have them look back at my teammates." Hope said.

Rain stroked his beard before chuckling. "Two years. You can have them for two years. If they show improvement, I'll consider allowing them to continue being with Jexi. You know, I met that boy recently on the Yo-kai world and he didn't even know it."

"Heh. No surprise. Anyway. I'll start now. So, make sure to watch them closely, alright?" Hope said.

"Of course. If those heroes make it to San Romero, tell them to relay a message to an old friend of mine, Morikawa." Rain said.

"Oh? And what is it?" Hope asked.

"That he's made an Excellent pupil out of that Chainsaw-wielding cheerleader." Rain chuckled. "I remember being so young like that."

"Wait, what?" All three said as Rain disappeared.

"What, you think he's kidding? Have a look." Yveltal said pulling a branch down.

The leaf looked into the future as they saw a girl with pigtails in a Cheerleader uniform.

"Her name is Juliet. She happens to come from a family of zombie hunters." Xerneas said.

"And… she's gonna join the team?" Hope asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it, unless you wanna end up in a full body cast." Yveltal said.

"Eh, still goin for it. As long as there's someone on that world who can make those sweet Combo Weapons." Hope said.

"You mean like Jackal?" Anima asked.

"Jackal?"

"He's a user of the Creation style. Mystery class. He keeps gloves on his hands cause it's activated through skin contact. His right hand creates and his left hand destroys." Evan said.

"Does he have any experience fighting Zombies?" Hope asked.

"He's survived three Zombie attacks in Dead Rising World, Willamette, Fortune City, even Los Perdidos!" Anima said.

'

"He's even met Frank West, Chuck Greene, and Nick Ramos. That guy… he can make Combo Weapons with one hand… and he doesn't even need the blueprints. All Jackal needs is an object and the image in his head before touching it with his hand." Evan said.

"And what's his quest?" Hope asked.

"He has no motive, no reason. All he wants in life… is to survive the biggest, baddest, apocalypse there is. Each one bigger than the last." Anima said. "He's a bit of an adrenaline junkie."

"I heard his next target… Is San Romero. If anyone like you wants him on your team, that's your link. He's even got his own Pokemon partner. Zangoose, a former general from Aurora." Evan said.

Hope started. "I need to watch jexi and help him as best I can! He sounds awesome!"

"You can use the tree to guide him. Touch a leaf representing him and give him these destinations for his adventure." Xerneas said handing a jewel to him with the Time Machine's destinations.

"Okay, the time machine will malfunction and explode. And the people to go missing will be three scientists, Dr. Alain Stahngun and Prime Minister Bill Hawks." Hope said.

"And we'll interlude for lessons, right?" Anima asked.

"I think after every few segments of their adventures or so, I'll show you the history of the team in chronological order. Rain Bow will be pleased with how much you learned." Hope said.

"This is gonna be the best Two Years of our life!" Anima said as hope Touched the tree.

"Hey Jexi.. you there?" Hope said.


End file.
